I'm Sorry, But Thank You
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: They were separate, but they knew. They knew the fear that filled his every fiber when he learned Trisha was pregnant. They knew his apprehension at being a father, but his determination to do the best job he could. They knew how he loved Trisha Elric as he had never loved another human. And they were jealous.


**Drabble for one of the most underrated set of characters and underrated pairings**

* * *

When Hohenheim finished speaking with every single soul inside him, he cried. They had been tears of relief. Tears of release.

Silence. Blessed silence.

He hadn't felt silence since his Master's alchemy lessons, it felt like. Hadn't felt peace since he realized the true meaning of One is All, All is One.

They had been more or less quiet throughout the years. He would talk to them in the lonely hours he was traveling. He would ask for their advice, and sometimes they would give it to him without his prompting. When he was stressed some of them would calm him down. He was just glad that they all held their tongues during his more private moments with Trisha.

That didn't mean that they were gone though. He himself didn't quite realize just how much they were privy to. They were fused to his very soul, they knew everything he knew. They felt everything he felt. They were separate, but they knew. They knew the fear that filled his every fiber when he learned Trisha was pregnant. They knew his apprehension at being a father, but his determination to do the best job he could. They knew how he loved Trisha Elric as he had never loved another human.

And they were jealous.

There were a few voices among them that tried to speak out against the wave of jealousy. He had a right to his own life after all. It wasn't his fault that they were stuck with him. He had every right to feel normal. To have a family.

It did little to stop the feeling though.

Very few of them at this point were feeling quite charitable towards the young girl from Resembool.

Until…

"Hello?"

Some of the Xerxians paused in their discussions when they heard the voice. It was mostly what they did, the only way they could retain their identities. They had to talk to each other to remain individuals. Usually they would only do it at night though, as to not drive Hohenheim mad. Literally.

"I'm not really sure what to call all of you…"

More of them stopped talking. She wasn't talking to them now was she? Why would she do that?

"Van assures me that you're all individual people. Who had lives and families. Cares and troubles and happiness and sorrow."

They were all silent by now.

"And I know that it must have been terrible for you. Being taken from those lives in an instant, being stuck as… as whatever you are now. I can't even imagine what that would have been like."

No, you can't, some of them wanted to respond. But while they could see and hear and feel everything Hohenheim could, they couldn't control his mouth to respond to her. They could only listen. The rest of the more mild-mannered souls hushed the others though.

"But I have to thank you. I know your sacrifice is huge and was forced upon you, but without your sacrifice… Van never would have been able to live this long. He would have died a long time ago. I never would have met him. We wouldn't be expecting a child. I would never have known the greatest happiness I've ever known. No one has ever made me feel half the way I feel about him.

"So… I'm sorry for everything you have to go through… but thank you."

* * *

_What are you doing, Hohenheim! She's pregnant, she should not be carrying that!_ Mobies snapped at him.

_Her feet are probably aching, you should rub them for her!_ That was Iriana.

_It always made me feel better when my husband would cook something nice and simple, like a soup,_ Rinah suggested.

_That expression means she wants you to cuddle with her,_ Darian clarified.

"What did you do?" the Eastern Sage asked his wife when they went to bed after a day he was worn ragged taking the souls' suggestions/orders. "They haven't stopped ordering me to help you out since this morning."

"… You mean they heard me?"

"I don't know, I guess so."

Trisha's grey eyes softened.

"Thank you."

For one of the rare times since Xerxes fell, they were unanimous in telling Hohenheim to thank her back.


End file.
